Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 6: Lovelace The Guru
As Mumble and the amigos *cue Spanish guitar sound*, Mumble was worried about what the place would be like, would everyone hate him? Or would they be fascinated by him? Only one way to find out... “Um, guys, what is Adélie Land like?” “Oh ho ho, you haven't seen it yet.” Raul said, deeply in excitement “Yeah, it is muy bueno*, you will love the place.” Lombardo said with hope that Mumble would like the place “Really? Cause where I come from there is almost no such thing as muy bueno.” “Well, just you wait..” Ramon soon trailed off, for they had just arrived at the entrance of Adélie Land, a place full of joy and even laughter, it was the exact opposite of Mumble's home, everyone seemed to have the time of their life, even some of the Adélies greeted Mumble. “Yeah, amazing right? And these are the bad times.” Nestor bragged. “Yeah the food chain gone loco, but they 'aint gonna stop no party.” Ramon said, at which all of them cheered, after that, he explained to Mumble what it was like here, Mumble was higher than anyone around, even the amigos were bragging about his height, which caught the attention of some chicas, by which Mumble wanted to keep out of, so from him, the main thing that happened was some talking followed by the amigos copying what he did earlier on (tap dancing if you didn't figure it out), which in turn surprised him, especially their reaction when they told them that they got it from him. Anyway, getting back on topic, as they left from the chicas, Ramon was the first to speak up. “Tallboy, would you like to play a game?” “Um, what type of game? I don't know any.” “Well, this one will give you a blast.” “Yeah, okay sure.” “Right, then follow me.” And so, Mumble and the amigos were walking up the mountain, also with a group of Adélies, Mumble was quite confused that they were on top of a mountain. “Now, this one is popular, you've has a race, right?” “Yeah, but only in the sea.” “Right, well this is similar, but you go down the hill.” “Isn't that dangerous?” “It can be, but it's rare, so go on, you're the tallest, and tallest go first.” “Well, if you want me to, but, can I do something?” “Like...?” After that, Mumble was at the edge. “You're gonna go backwards?” “Nope.” He then danced until the edge he was on gave way. “Ooooh, he was going to go backwards on a chunk of ice, lets follow.” After that, all of them went off the edge, except for Ramon, who was last to jump off, Mumble soon got off the ice, only for Ramon to get on the ice and soon fall of when they went into the cave, which kinda gave way to the chunk of ice. Ramon and the others were gaining up on Mumble, until they got out of the cave where they were easily sliding towards another edge that led to an even higher cliff which at the bottom was another cave. Anyway they went through the cave and they could see it was collapsing behind them, Mumble being the first to notice the huge avalanche right behind them that should have been hard not to notice. And then something Mumble thought would never happen in his life, or anyone else’s: A massive machine (known to you readers out there as an excavator) came out of the collapsing ice, it was bigger than anything Mumble previously saw in his life (excluding the cliffs of ice), it had weird contraptions on it that seemed to of made lots of groaning noises, sinking like a stone, it soon fell into the blanket of darkness that never saw the daylight. Upon realisation of the ice blocking the way out of the water, Mumble swam up, only narrowly missing the ice, before darting out of the water, looks like he came last place. “Man he's fast.” “Yeah, but he does like to wander.” “Guys, what was that thing down there?” Mumble asked “Who cares what it was.” “But it was so, alien.” At that, the amigos started talking to each other, but it was soon audible and Mumble put an end to it. “Guys, we got to get to the bottom of this.” Mumble said sternly, at that Ramon and the others stopped. “Let me tell ju something.” “Okay.” “Come closer.” Mumble took a step or two. “Come closer, a little bit more, you want answers.” “Yeah.” “Nothing else.” “No.” “Then this is very easy, you go and see Lovelace.” With that, the amigos were silently cheering. “Who's Lovelace?” “Lovelace is the Guru.” Raul explained. “He can answer any question, and he's never wrong.” Ramon agreed “Never.” All of the amigos said “But first, you're gonna need a pebble.” “Why?” “Because, if you want answers, it's gonna come at a price, one pebble for each question.” “Oh, then I may need a mountain full of them.” “You have that many questions?” “Yeah, but will two be enough?” “Sure, just don't offend him. You don't wanna.” “Okay, lets see how this rolls out, most likely by my luck I t won't turn out so well.” Slowly they got there, and to Mumble's luck, they were nearly first in line, a few minutes after, Mumble could see just how far back they would have been if they arrived later, there were only two Adélies in front, the first one making a 'valid' question, the second one apparently being an 'invalid' question, at least he knew how things could go out, but when Lovelace first saw him, well, Mumble could easily tell what he was thinking, which was backed up when Lovelace first spoke to him. “An Emperor Penguin, in Adélie Land? Well, I hate to delay your question, but, why have you come here?” With that, every Adélie started to make a rattle, apparently Lovelace has never asked anyone a question. “It's okay, take all the time you need, I'm here because my kind back at home sort of don't like me-” “Ahh, so you're going to ask if there is a way to solve it?” “No, not exactly, I've got two pebbles so I better make it count” He then threw the first one onto the pile. “Do you, know anything about Aliens?” “Aliens? Well, they come by a lot of names I think, the most famous one being the mystic beings, then Aliens, and then, well, it doesn't matter now, yes in fact, it's how I got this talisman from, they guide me to answer any question asked before me.” Lovelace said loudly, so that everyone could hear. “Well, that's something to keep a note of, okay, final question, it was actually close to the one you were suggesting, but it's not about my friendship, it's about, my, relationship.” “Oooh, so there's someone you like, but she won't like you back?” “Well, when you say that, she did bite me on the neck.” That made things silent. “Well then, um...” “Mumble.” “Right, well then Mumble, lets see what the mystic being did.” As soon as he said that, Mumble could only guess that Lovelace was searching for an answer, it took a long time, but Lovelace finished. “Well, um, they don't know.” “What?” “I don't know what it means, but I myself could give you some advice, you should probably show to her that you love her, even if it does nearly cost your life, I'm sorry, this is a first, but that's the only advice I can give you at the moment” When he finished, an even louder uproar started to come alive, it seemed as though this one incident could 'jeopardise' the whole Guru thing, Mumble knew he would have to pay. But Ramon was the first to speak, this time, with something new. “So, that's something you never told us tallboy.” “I've got a lot of history, now, can you get to the point.” “Okay, why is it that she doesn't like you, well, hate you, I mean, you've got it all-” “No I don't, I can't sing.” “What are you talking about? Everyone can sing, go on.” “All right.” And, using what he heard from the night before with Gloria, he tried to sing, but it was still, well you know already. “Yeah, there was a bird that sounded like that, and when they rolled him over he was dead.” “Yeah, but when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart.” “Oh ho ho ho, your in bad shape brother.” Nestor and Lombardo said at the same time. “Don't worry guys, we can fix it.” “We can?” Everyone asked “We can, yes we can.” “Really?” Mumble asked “Yes, but, you need to do exactly as I say.” “Okay.” “Did I say okay?” “No.” “What did I say?” “Do exactly as you say.” “EXACTLY, as I say.” Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions